Episode 5
This is the fifth episode of the Aincrad Arc, and the fifth episode of Sword Art Online Abridged overall. Plot The episode begins on March 6, 2024 on Floor 56, with Asuna, Kirito and their guild at Floor 56, discussing the raid of Sheeptar the Sheep King, which had already killed 7 of their guild according to Klein. Her plan was to get close enough to aggro him and have their archers lead him to the nearest village, where he'll be too distracted killing the NPCs there to notice their attack. Kirito tries to interject to spare the NPCs, but before he can continue, Kirito hears the voice of the NPC named Gary, the same NPC that caused the deaths of Kirito's Guild. Seeking vengeance, Kirito violently mutilates Gary off screen, as the others (except Asuna) watch in horror. On April 11, 2024 in Floor 59, Kirito is laying in the grass. Asuna finds Kirito under a tree. She talks with, or more appropriately, yells at Kirito about how they beat Sheeptar. She claims that Sheeptar was climbing walls and spitting acid, and that the fight resulted in the deaths of 5 more players. Asuna quickly catches on that Kirito is too mellow than usual. Kirito explains he got himself high to power level his alchemy. Although he's stoned, Kirito tries to calm Asuna down, saying the deaths were no-one's fault and offers her to sit down with him and watch the stars (which can't be seen with your eyes). Later that day, Kirito, who's now sober, sees Asuna sleeping beside him. With an above average girl beside and no-one around to interrupt, Kirito decides to create mischief. Asuna wakes up with ink marker whiskers on her face and Kirito with a satisfied look on his face. She grabs her sword and asks what he did to her, Kirito, scared, responds saying he drew cat whiskers on her face. Asuna then gets confused, thinking he did something else, and asks him if he wants to get something to eat. At the Restaurant, Kirito complains through sarcastic remarks with how poor the joint is. Asuna comments how Kirito recently ate random plants off the ground to get high. Kirito points out that Asuna was even stupider for sitting next to some "crazed drug fiend", even though said drug fiend was him. Before they can continue, they hear a scream. Asuna and Kirito go to investigate the noise and in the town square, they find a hanged man with a sword in his chest. Kirito isn't shocked or worried for the man because the town acts as a safe-zone and won't die, calling the man a "human piñata". Asuna goes to the tower to cut the man down while Kirito goes to catch the man. As Kirito makes his way through the crowd, the Man dies, shattering with the seemingly normal death animation. Kirito doesn't believe this was real, thinking the man was a NPC players messed with, but a player named Yolko, identifies the man as Kains. Kirito and Asuna escort Yolko back to her hotel and begin to question whether or not they have a killer among them. As Kirito makes an assumption that the killer wanted Kains' death to be public, Asuna asks why Kirito cares in the first place. She states that, since he is "the clown prince of douchebags", his first reaction to human suffering is usually to watch. Kirito tries to make it seem he genuinely cares about getting Yolko closure, but Asuna sees right through this when he can't remember Yolko's name, calling her Yoga Pants. Kirito admits the real reason he's investigating is to prove he's right that no one can be killed in safe-zones. Asuna chastises Kirito for his less than noble motives, even though she's only there to prove him wrong. For information on the sword, Kirito and Asuna go to Tiffany's shop. At first Tiffany is glad to see Kirito, but is shocked to see Asuna come through the door. At first Kirito doesn't understand, but picks up the reason when Asuna starts addressing Tiffany with a gangsta style tone. After some mildly racist banter, Tiffany looks up the stats for the murder weapon. Tiffany sees that the sword is called Guilty Thorn and a player made weapon by "Grimlock". Tiffany finds nothing special that would make players get killed in safe-zones. To see if the power is real, Kirito tries to stab himself, but is stopped by Asuna. Believing the sword to be too dangerous, Asuna gives it to Tiffany, who comments how giving the black man the murder weapon is a tale as old as time. Kirito and Asuna meet Yolko in the restaurant Kirito hates and asks if she knows Grimlock. Yolko explains that she and Grimlock were part of a guild lead by a woman named "Griselda", who was Grimlock's wife. Six months ago, the Guild found a rare item. Rather than fight over it, they decided to put to it to a vote between the two options, to sell the item or keep it. The vote was five to three in favor of selling the item and Griselda went into town afterwards in order to do so. When she failed to come back, it wasn’t long after that they learned the terrible truth that Griselda had been murdered and the item was gone. Since they were the only ones to know about the item, they knew the killer had to be one of them and fell apart. Yolko states that the reason Grimlock would've suspected Kains is because he, Yolko and a lancer named Schmitt voted to keep the item. Believing Schmitt to be a potential victim, they go visit him and find that he is an annoying man who shouts paranoid rambling whenever he's stressed, which he always is. Yolko explains that Schmitt used to be a game reviewer and many of his commenters threatened to kill him over his opinions, and now that he's in SAO, Schmitt is afraid that the commenters are also in the game and will make good on their threats, with one of them saying they're going to chop off his limbs and ride him like a "meat toboggan". Yolko warns Schmitt that Grimlock may be after both of them to avenge Griselda, which scares Schmitt. Asuna realizes that bringing her along might not have been a good idea. Yolko then rises from her seat, saying the killer couldn't have been Grimlock because the attack was in a safe-zone. Although she seems to be making sense, she screams out that Griselda's ghost has come to take bloody vengeance on all three of her potential murderers. Schmitt is not okay with Griselda's judgement, wanting to survive the game for his fans. Asuna rules out that it was impossible for a dead player to still inhabit the game, but Kirito makes a sarcastic remark saying it was a hit by the mermaid mafia. Asuna tells Kirito to take things seriously, but Kirito is still holding onto his belief that you can't die in a safe zone. As Kirito says this, Yolko is stabbed in the back while she's by a window and falls out. As Yolko falls she dies with the same death animation. Asuna asks if Yolko is okay and Kirito responds saying that while he's not a doctor he doesn't like her chances. Cast * xbubblemunkyx: Asuna * Dizzasta: BallsDeep69 * YamatoSFX: Kirito * AtomicVoice: Gary * Sonicring123Dubs: The Three Bromigos * Hayabusa449: Kains * Rachel Michelle Thompson: Yolko * Octopimp: Tiffany * ChaseFace: Schmitt Music * Thirty Seconds to Mars: "This Is War" * SAO Soundtrack * Bravely Default * Psychonauts * Grim Fandango * Phoenix Wright: Dual Destinies * The Swapper * Persona Q * Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Differences from the Original The following is a list of differences only from this episode. To view any differences for the characters view their page, or if you want to see more click here. * Kirito doesn't kill an NPC at the strategy meeting to kill the Boss. * The Boss they are discussing isn't called "Sheeptaur: The Sheep King"; it's actually never named. * Kitito never gets high by eating random plants to increase his alchemy skills. * Kirito never draws a cat face on Asuna's face; he keeps watch to make sure nobody attacks her. * A conversation about people manipulating sleeping people into accepting a duel takes place. This is skipped in the abridgement. * Asuna never questions why Kirito wants to help Yolko, nor is Kirito's reasons to prove he was right about not dying in a safe zone. ** Also her motive to help Yolko isn't to prove Kirito wrong. * Kirito doesn't think Yolko's name is "Yoga Pants". * Kirito is never referred to as "the crown prince of douchebags". * A reference to Lisbeth is skipped, stating that she couldn't appraise the weapon because she was too busy. * Agil doesn't sell crap weapons to profit off the idiotic players, he instead sells the best weapons he can in order to help them. * Asuna never talks to Agil in gangster slang in order to not seem racist. ** The reason why Agil pulls Kirito over the counter isn't because he hates her, it's because he's shocked that Kirito is hanging out with Asuna, as he believed they hated each other. * Schmitt is never stated to be a YouTuber, nor is he scared about his haters trying to kill him over his opinions. Trivia TBA References Navigation Category:Aincrad Arc Episodes Category:A to Z